


Reddie High School AU

by elinastie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crush, High School, Multi, Parties, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinastie/pseuds/elinastie
Summary: Warnings: There's swearing and a bit of alcohol.The losers club is in high school. They're all around sixteen years old and in the same school year. At this age people begin to care about relatonships and romantical and sexual issues. Questions arise in the friend group and some have to admit their feelings for other club members.





	1. Ben and Richie

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?"  
"Why are you so surprised about that?"  
Eddie shrugged, "I guess it's just the way you talk about kissing and stuff. It seems like you're experienced."  
Richie grinned, "That's my intention when I'm saying that stuff."  
He looked around and then back at his friend when he spoke again: "But I'd really like to have my first kiss."  
The short boy stared at his friend unsure about what to say to that. "Hm."  
"You don't?"  
"I don't know", Eddie replied and broke the eye contact. Suddenly he was a bit nervous. "It really depends on the person you kiss, right?"  
"Right", Richie said quietly. After a moment of silence he continued speaking: "Eddie?" His friend turned back to him. "Could I kiss you?"  
"What?"  
He didn't reply, he knew that the other boy had understood what he had said exactly. He didn't want to ask him again, nor did he want to give up and pretend that he was joking around. So he just waited for a useful reply from the other boy.  
After a short while both leaned forward slowly.

***

"Ugh, this is bullshit!"  
"C'mon Richie, it's not that hard", Ben said who was sitting next to the black haired boy and who was trying to explain to him what complex numbers were good for.  
"For him it is", Stan said turning a page from his workbook. He was doing his chemistry homework at the same table, across from his friends.  
"Thank you Stan. That's what I mean, it's not my fault that it's hard for me. My brain just works differently, it's made for higher purposes than complex numbers."  
"That's not how I meant it", he replied with a sight.  
"Hi guys." Beverly appeared and sat down next to Stan. "What's new?"  
"Richie is too dumb to understand math", Stan said without looking up.  
"How is that new?"  
"Why is everyone against me today?" Richie protested. Bev leaned over the table and pinched his cheek.  
"I'm just kidding", she said to him grinning. Then she turned to speak to the rest, "You guys want to go out today? Party a bit?"  
"No thanks."  
"Sure. Always", Richie answered. He put his feet off the table and sat up. "What about you Ben, huh?"  
"Uhm... don't know." He seemed unconvinced.  
"C'mon, it will be fun", Bev said smiling at him.  
"I-I'll think about it", he replied smiling back.

He wasn't a fan of parties. Now that he heard the loud music and smelled the alcohol again after a while of having avoided parties he could re-confirm this. But when Beverly Marsh smiled at someone saying no was impossible. At least for him.  
So he stood here, between dancing people and people making out, knowing that he would never be a part of either of these groups.  
"Do you want anything? I'm grabbing myself a drink", Bev shouted into his ear to be heard over the music. She was so close he could smell her perfume.  
"No, but I'll come with."  
The two friends pushed themselves through the masses of people towards the drinks. Richie had already disappeared and was probably dancing. The rest of the Losers hadn't come with. None of them really liked parties apart from Richie and Bev. Bill and Mike came with occasionally, but tonight they didn't have time.  
Ben observed how the red haired girl poured the maximal ammount of vodka into her glass.  
"What about coke?", she asked him when she had finished. She held up the coca cola bottle and he shrugged.  
"Sure."  
Drinking something non-alcoholic on a party made him feel stupid, but he knew that it wasn't so he always ignored the thought.  
"Hey Bev!"  
Suddenly Richie reappeared just when Beverly held the glass out to Ben. The tall boy accidentaly pushed her and the liquid spilled over her and the carpet.  
"Damn Richie, you idiot!"  
"Whoops, sorry Bev! My bad." He grabbed the glass out of her hand. "I'll refill it." He poured in coke, but stopped halfway through to fill the rest with vodka.  
"No, stop! It was just coke." She sighted and turned away. "I'll try to clean it off."  
Richie put the half-full glass and the bottle on the table and followed the girl.  
Ben still saw him enter the toilet after Bev. Then Ben left. He already knew what the two of them would do. He was sick of this night as it was; third wheeling wouldn't make it any better.

"Hi!"  
Beverly's smiling face appeared behind his locker's door when he closed it.  
"Hi", Ben said trying to look somewhere else and trying to sound uninterested.  
"Why did you leave so early on friday?", she asked.  
He shrugged, "I don't actually like parties."  
"Hey, sorry for sort of leaing you behind, but I needed to clean my shirt off and Richie followed me."  
"And then you made out." It escaped his mouth before he could avoid it. Her cheeks blushed and she looked uncomfortable.  
"Sorry, I didn't-", he began.  
"No, I'm sorry", she replied and left.  
Ben followed her with his eyes. Was she sad? Did he upset her? He felt sorry and a bit bad for being so direct.  
He sighted and started walking towards his next class. On his way he bumped into Richie.  
"Hey Ben! Do you have a free today in which you could explain complex numbers to me again? Pleeaase?"  
A bit overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of his friend Ben replied: "Uhm-uh, no. I don't have a free, but we can study in the break."  
"Sounds good to me, see you then."  
"See you."  
Richie left into the other direction. He jogged to his locker, quickly took out his chemistry work book and then went to his chemistry class.  
He was the last to arrive. He apologised and sat down next to Eddie.  
"Hi", he said to him putting his book onto the table  
"Hi."  
"Oh crap!"  
"What's wrong?", Eddie whispered turning to his friend.  
"Do you mind sharing your book? I took the wrong one", Richie replied holding up his history book and smiling askew.  
The short boy pushed his open book closer to his friend. "Last time."  
"You know it's not."  
"I know it's not."  
They grinned at each other.  
When Eddie had already turned back to the teacher Richie continued to look at him. He looked at his cute nose with the even cuter freckles and then at the dark eyes. He only stopped when his friend suddenly looked back at him again. They starred into each others eyes for a second until Eddie whispered "Page fifty-three" and put his attention to the book between them.


	2. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: insinuation of masturbation (lol that rhymed))

As soon as the bell that indicated that the class was over rung Richie and Eddie sprinted out of the classroom. They did this in every class they had together, sometimes to see who would arrive at the door first. Today it was Eddie.  
When he stumbled into the hallway giggling he ran right against Belch.  
"Hey! Be careful, you disgusting gay", the bully spitted out.  
"Very creative insult, idiot", Richie said pulling his friend away from the three feet taller guy.  
"I'm not gay! Okay?", the short boy protested so loudly that half of the people in the hallway turned around. His friend looked at him in surprise. The Losers had gotten used to bullies and usually ignored their comments.  
"Hey, Eds. Calm down", he said grabbing his shirt. He pulled him with him through the masses of students.  
When they were further away he asked: "What was that all about?"  
Eddie shrugged not looking at him. "I don't like it when people say that."  
"What? Gay?" Eddie pushed the doors open. "Why? It's not even an insult. Eds, I basically am gay. Like, in a way."  
"Yeah. Well, I am not!"  
"I never said that you were!"  
They went outside in silence and started walking towards their friends who were sitting on a bench a few meters away from them.  
Before they arrived Richie stopped himself and his friend. "Wait. Eddie, do you have a problem with me liking boys and girls?"  
"What?"  
"You get so offended every time I mention it."  
"N-no, I-I don't have a problem, it's just, uhm..."  
"Why did I even ask?", the taller boy said sounding sulky. Then he joined their group of friends.  
"Fuck", Eddie whispered. He was about to follow his friend when he decided he'd rather be alone right now. So he turned on the spot and walked to sit on an empty bench.

"Is everything okay?", Mike asked when Richie joined them.  
"Yeah, totally."  
"Why did Eddie leave?", Ben said.  
Richie shrugged. "Don't know and don't care."

***

So he had just had his first kiss with his best friend. Wow. Now he could say that he had had his first kiss, but he could never say with who.  
When their lips separated and Richie leaned back Eddie stared at him unsure of what would happen now.  
Richie blushed even more and turned away quickly. "Let's go look for the others", he said briskly and stood up.  
The short boy followed him after hesitating. He tried not to, but he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss for the rest of the day and night.

***

After a minute Richie seemed to be his old self again, Eddie reckoned. He looked as if he had never been angry with Eddie. In fact he looked like he didn't even know Eddie existed.  
The short boy looked over at his friends as they were laughing and chatting together. He observed Richie's lips as he spoke and his eyes wandering around quickly. He wasn't someone who'd be seen as attractive, but there was something to him-  
"Hey."  
Eddie looked up surprised to see Bill. "Oh, hi. I didn't see you."  
"I know", Bill said, his eyes wandering to their friends for a moment. Then he sat down next to the other boy. "A-are yyyou o-okay?"  
"Yes. I just... didn't feel like being around Richie."  
The way taller boy nodded understandingly. "Happens."  
There was silence for a second. Eddie wasn't entirely sure if it was an awkward one, but he knew that he'd rather be talking.  
The problem was that there was just one topic that came to mind. "Richie and I just had a little fight." He raised his eyebrows and carefully said: "He said that I react weirdly or even negatively to when anyone mentions the word gay."  
Bill looked at their friends and didn't say anything for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about what the other boy had just said. "E-eddie." He looked back. "I-i I l-l-like s-Ssstan."  
The shorter boy raised his eyebrows again. "That's, uhm. Great", he replied trying to sound casual.  
"Do y-you h-have a problem with it?"  
"No! Of course not."  
This time the silence was definitely awkward. Uncomfortable even.  
"S-see you later E-eddie", Bill said with an annoyed undertone and stood up to leave.  
"No, wait!" Eddie jumped up quickly. "You should, uh, make a move. I bet he likes you back."  
Bill gave him a half-smile and left.  
He followed him with his eyes until he was inside of the school and then he sighted. He felt like the worst person on earth, he felt like kicking himself in the ass.  
Instead he sat down again and waited with closed eyes for the bell to ring.

After school he rode home alone on his bike. Sometimes Richie drove him with his car, usually actually. But his friend hadn't spoken to him since the little conflict. 'I don't deserve a ride home', Eddie thought. He was angry with himself.  
He clinged to the handlebars of his bicycle with all his strength so that his knuckles turned white. His eyes were burning.  
The argument with his best friend hadn't just been an argument. The problem, what made him feel so bad, was that Richie was right. He felt very peculiar whenever the subject of homosexuality was brought up. And worse was, he didn't know how to make that feeling go away because he didn't actually hate gays. It was just... weird.  
He looked down and squinted his eyes together tightly to make the tears go away.  
When he looked up again he noticed a poster lying on the sidewalk. On it was a muscular man and a woman, both wearing only swimwear. It was some sort of advertising for swimsuits. Eddie stopped his bike. Without thinking a lot about it he picked the paper up and ripped it in half so that the man and the woman were on separate pieces. He threw the woman half away and put the man into the pocket of his jeans.  
Then he drove home quickly. When he arrived he jogged to his room and closed the door with the locker he himself had attached to the door a while back (which had caused an argument with his mother). He drew the curtains closed, threw his school bag into a corner and sat onto his chair. Then he took out the ripped poster of the half naked man and opened the zip of his trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything: the IT kids are 16 to 17 in my story. And before you get confused: in the flashback thing they're children. And don't worry in those scenes a kiss is a kiss without tongue or anything.  
> I hope you like the story thus far.  
> Feel free to leave some feedback.  
> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Beverly

Richie parked his car on the school parking. He looked over at Beverly who was sitting on the passenger seat.  
"Thank you for driving me", she said bowing down to him theatrically.  
"Welcome madam. That makes a kiss and ten cents."  
Bev grinned and leaned towards him to give him what he asked for but then she saw someone pass by in front of the car. It was Ben.  
The boy held his hand up and gave her a half-hearted smile as a greeting.  
"No, sorry." She jumped out of the car. Then she ran towards Ben leaving a bewildered Richie behind.  
"Good morning!", she said brightly.  
"Good morning", Ben replied sounding confused. Then he continued, "Listen, Bev. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to-'"  
"Hey, forget it. It's okay." She held her hands up. "I should have stayed with you at the party."  
"You didn't have the obligation to."  
She shrugged. "No, but I would've liked to."  
Ben looked at her, eyes wide. She smiled at him.  
"Would you like to hang out with me today? Like, just the two of us."  
She raised her eyebrows but continued smiling. "Yes. That would be fun."  
"Really? Cool."  
They entered the school and walked to their lockers. When they arrived they saw how Richie and Eddie were taking their books out clearly ignoring each other. Suddenly Richie slammed his locker shut producing a loud noise. Eddie stared at him as he walked away taking big steps.  
"Hi", Bev said causing the short boy's books to fall out of his arms and onto the ground.  
"Oh, hi... didn't see you there. What's new?", he replied picking his books up. A light blush appeared on his cheeks.  
"Not much. What about you?"  
"Uhm, nothing. It's all good", he said nervously. "I'll see you later, okay? I have to go to class." He closed his locker and got startled when it shut harder and therefore louder than expected.  
"Sure."  
When he was gone Bev turned to Ben again. "Do you know what's up with those guys?"  
"Not really, they had some sort of argument yesterday. I don't know what it was about though."  
"Hm."  
In her next class Bev observed Eddie. He was extremely absent minded and was sketching onto his notebook for the whole hour. When the bell rung she asked him if he was okay. As she had expected he would, he said yes. Then he left quickly.

A few hours after school had finished Bev and Ben met at the only park in Derry that could be considered a park. They arrived at about the same time and greeted eachother.  
"Did you have something in mind that we'd do?"  
"Uhm... No", Ben replied in embarrassment.  
"Perfect." She took him by the hand and pulled him with her.  
She stopped at the front door of the library. "You still like this place, right?"  
"Yeah, uhm... but we're not gonna sit down and read, are we?"  
"No. Better."   
They went in. Beverly guided her friend to a specific shelf. 'Theatre' he read on the sign. It was a small section.  
"Take out your favourite one's", she said taking out some books herself.  
They lent the chosen books and then went back to the park. They went through them and picked out their favourite theatric scenes to act them out.  
Beverly and Ben were together in the theatre class. (Mike and Richie were in it as well.) They sometimes practiced plays together and talked about theatre and poetry in their free periods.  
She looked at the cover of the paperback he was holding. "You like Dancing at Lughnasa?", she asked surprised.  
"No", he confessed and grinned. "But I do like this scene."  
She looked at the opened pages. "It's not a bad scene", she said smiling at him. She left her Shakespeare book on the grass and stood closer to Ben.  
"Of all your sisters Agnes was the one that seemed to object least to me. Tell her I was asking for her", he said in an Irish accent.  
Bev looked at the script and read: "I'll tell her."  
Blushing, the boy put his left hand on her waist and offered her his other. She took it.  
They looked at each other. Ben nod his head as a sign that the dance started now. They began to move their feet in a rhythm that they didn't hear because they had no music to dance to. Their movements were clumsy at first, but soon became neat and elegant.  
Beverly smiled at her friend and he smiled back. Both of their cheeks were coloured pink. They were a bit nervous and were hoping the other wouldn't notice anything. Which they didn't.  
"Do they say anything during the dance?"  
"Probably", she replied closing her eyes for a moment, "but let's just enjoy."  
Ben stared at her while her eyes remained shut and then said, without thinking about it: "Can we do this more often?"  
She opened her eyes again and smiled, "Yes, that would be great."  
He tried not to grin as brightly as his lips wanted to and feared that she could feel his heart beat twice as fast.

***

Everyone had already hugged Beverly apart from him. They smiled awkwardly at one another.  
"H-hi", Bill said.  
"Hi."  
It had been two months since they had kissed and since she had left. How were they supposed to greet each other now that she was back?  
Bill held his hand out.  
She took it looking confused. It was the nerves that made him act so stupidly. The rest of the loser's were all looking at him. His face got a red taint. In this moment he could've punched himself in the face.  
"G-good to s-s-see you." They shook hands.  
"Same to you."

***

When Ben got home he ran to his phone and typed in a number as quickly as he could.  
It beeped three times then: "Hello?"  
"Bill! Hi!"  
"H-hi Ben. Wh-what's up?"  
"Do you still like Bev?"  
"N-no. Why?"  
"Because I do, a-and I wanted to ask if you mind-"  
"B-ben, we w-were together l-like three years ago. If y-you could even call it b-being together."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"So you don't mind...?"  
"N-no."  
"Cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know nothing about plays and theatre.  
> Please give me feedback concernig that!


End file.
